Mr. Fantastic (Trank Series)
Mr. Fantastic, also referred to as "Subject No. 1", is a scientist and the leader of the Fantastic Four. Biography ''Fantastic Four Born in New York, Reed lived with his mother and stepfather who never understood his incredible intelligence. One day in school Reed told his class and teacher about wanting to be the first person to teleport only for his teacher to shut him down. Sometime later Reed stole parts from a salvage yard that happened to belong to his fellow classmate Ben Grimm. Grimm allowed Reed to use his materials and the two teleport a toy car away while blacking out half of the neighborhood and, where the car had once been, was sand from where it had been sent off to. Seven years later, an adult Reed and Ben at a High School science fair showed the judges their redefined teleporter. Also in attendance were Dr. Franklin Storm and adopted daughter, Sue. Turning on the machine and using a child's plane the teleporter brought back the plane but also destroyed the school's basketball hoop. Dr. Storm revealed to Reed and Ben that their machine had been sending the objects to another dimension. Storm recruited Reed to the Baxter Institute, a think tank for talented young prodigies. Soon after Reed met Victor von Doom the man who started the project and Sue's younger brother, Johnny. Together the group finally built a Quantum Gate and successfully teleported a chimp. However, government agent, Harvey Allen told them that NASA would take over and that they would not be going on the excursion. After getting intoxicated with Johnny and Victor, they decided to take the Quantum Gate and go to the dimension themselves. Reed contacted Ben, stating that he didn't want to do this without him and the four successfully teleported to the dimension. As Victor touched the green energy of the planet it started to become unstable. Reed, Johnny and Ben escaped with the help of Sue while Victor was seemingly killed. While returning, the four were affected on a molecular level with Reed gaining the ability to stretch his limbs. Waking up in government custody, Reed escaped his restraints and located Ben who has been turned into a rock-like creature. Reed promised Ben that he would fix him and escaped the facility and for one year worked on trying to rebuild another Quantum Gate so he could cure Ben and the others, in this time Reed built a suit to help keep his body together. The Military located Reed with Sue's help and sent in Ben who captured him and brought him back. On the way back Reed tried to apologize and ensured Ben he would fix him but Ben refused to listen to him. Sue confronted Reed and asked him to help them rebuild the Quantum Gate so they could fix themselves. Reed agreed and easily fixed the machine. After Dr. Allen sent a team in and found Victor, who had somehow survived. The team brought him back only for Victor to claim that he wanted to go back to the other dimension and killed Dr. Allen and Dr. Storm in the process. Reed, Ben, Sue and Johnny follow him. The team faced off against him but Victor proved too powerful and easily outclassed the group and disabled Reed's suit. However, Reed managed to pull himself back together and told the others that to stop Victor they must work together. Working in tangent the team defeated Victor by knocking him into the energy link between the dimensions, disintegrating him and saving the Earth in the process. Later, the group demanded the government to give them a facility to continue their scientific ventures and decided to work as a team with the ultimate goal of using their powers to help others. Character Traits Reed is considered a scientific prodigy who has yet to discover his full potential. In his youth, adults often shrug off Reed's potential and told him to let his dream go, but he refused and was determined to accomplish his dream. Once his teleporter worked, Reed's confidence emerged, spending his entire school life until the science fair working the project with his best friend, Ben Grimm. He didn't hesitate when Franklin Storm allowed him to work on the Quantum Gate and was told by Ben that New York was meant to be his home. Victor von Doom considered Reed smug and proud of his work that he once worked on. Reed shows this when telling Victor, Johnny, and Ben to get into the gate and be the first to step into the other dimension when drunk (so that they could be the first to be on the planet). Reed does show himself to be proud and even daring, noticeable when calling himself smarter than Doom during their final confrontation. After the group gained their powers and seeing Ben's new form, Reed became regretful, guilt-ridden and saddened by what he caused. Going on the run, he tried finding a cure and kept a check on Ben who had become a government asset. During the battle against Doom, Reed showed leadership and strategy and began the Fantastic Four afterwards without government involvement. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Elasticity': Reed's transformation made him flexible, pliable and malleable, with his body being able to stretch like rubber and deform like clay. He can use his powers to contort, elongate, expand, extend, deform, inflate, deflate, compress, swell, flatten, and dislocate himself or parts of himself without strain. His abilities work by allowing him to change the structure, hardness, shape, roughness, density, rigidness, roughness, texture, bulk, thickness, form, bodily cohesion and density of his body. This allows him enhanced mobility, by transforming his body to be able to spring or stretch over distances. As long as he consciously wills it or feels the need to fight, his body can cushion almost every impact and stretches on its surface so only when he is in his normal form can anything pierce his flesh. He can enhance the effect of his effort and exertion to superhuman levels with his abilities. This gave him super-human strength and resilience, making even bullet impacts useless on him and giving him the force of large machinery, or a moving vehicle, allowing him to almost effortlessly overpower, launch, throw, toss, catch, grip, fling, catapult, slingshot and/or lift humans. He could shoot himself into the air by pushing off a surface or using his appendages as a grapple and pulling himself towards another area. He could make his body like a suction cup with his abilities and enhance his already powerful grip. His plasticity also enhances the speed of which he can move his body and individual parts, giving him speed that rivals moving vehicles. This makes it almost impossible to restrain him as he can more than easily slip out of seemingly any form of restraints. Even when he is not using his powers, Reed's body, especially his bones, are not at all brittle and cannot break or shatter easily, as his bones did not break when he took hits from Doom or Ben, the latter of whom collided his head into Reed's and it only stunned him, without leaving any bruises, breakage in his skull or other forms of injury. This is an example of Reed's superhuman durability, endurance and overall resilience. *'Shapeshifting:' Reed can also transform himself to look like another man of a similar skin tone and hair length by changing his facial bodily shape and structure, though is unable to change his hair or skin color. Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect': Reed Richards was a prodigy, being on the same level of Victor von Doom. He builds his own prototype teleporter when he was a child, and build himself a suit to sustain his powers. *'Master Engineer': Reed was a master engineer, building a prototype teleporter, co-creating the Quantum Gate and building his own suit. *'Leadership': Reed shows himself a capable leader, reuniting the team in Planet Zero to battle Doom. Afterward, he made the self-decision to have no government involvement with their team, even naming it once landing in Central City. *'Skilled Strategist': Reed was a strategist, shown in the last battle when making the plan to stop Doom and the beam from creating a black hole to Earth. Weakness *'Limited Control''': Reed's weakness was his own elasticity, which could expand without control, leaving him to be suddenly weak, unable to move and taking strength to move his limbs back to normal. His suit can control his powers, but during the battle with Doom, Doom caused his metal parts to fall off his wrists, causing his arms to stretch out. Relationships Allies *Fantastic Four - Allies **Ben Grimm/The Thing - Best Friend and Teammate **Sue Storm/Invisible Woman - Love Interest and Teammate **Johnny Storm/Human Torch - Friend and Teammate *Franklin Storm † - Employer Enemies *Victor von Doom/Dr. Doom - Former one-sided Rival *Harvey Allen † External links * * Trivia *Throughout the film, he is never called Mr. Fantastic. Category:Heroes Category:Fantastic Four (2015 film) Characters Category:Humans